Pumpkin Sheep
by FuutaSohma135790
Summary: Hibiya Amamiya has a crush on his best friend Hiro Sohma. Will Hiro reject these feelings? Or will he feel something for his friend that he's never felt for anyone before, not even Kisa? (Hibiya likes pumpkin. Hiro is a sheep. What more do you need in a title?)
1. Chapter 1

**Pumpkin Sheep**

By FuutaSohma135790

**Description: **There really isn't much of a plot line to this story… Other than the obvious: SEX. ^_^ This is really just a story about the "magical" adventures of Hibiya Amamiya and Hiro Sohma. That's… About it…

**WARNING: **Ugh… Every time I write a story, the warnings are so looong… How about we just keep it simple this time? Rated M. Sex. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

**PAY ATTENTION HERE!** I love criticism. It helps me become a better writer. But let's get one thing strait: If you flame me in the reviews about how I'm "ruining the characters" or about how my story "sucks ass" and don't give LEGITIMATE reasoning to back it up, I will personally stalk your Fanfiction account, review badly on your stories, criticize everything you do, and report you for every minor thing you do to break the rules. I am VERY persistent. Say what you want about the stories, but be nice. I wouldn't normally bring this up, but I'll tell you a secret: This is my THIRD Fanfiction account. Account #1 got flamed so bad I lost my good reputation and had to abandon it. I won't even tell you guys the name of it. Account #2, Len Hiro Yaoi Couples, I lost the password to. This is Account #3. And anyway, I work so hard on my writing, even if I don't always have the time to write/update. My writing during the school year is not done on vacations or weekends. All my story writing happens on weekdays between the hours of 10:00p.m. and 6:30a.m. That's when it is easiest for me to write. But unfortunately, it means I go to school completely exhausted. So again, I enjoy reviews like "I don't like this story because of these reasons: (reasons)." It helps me fix the problem in future chapters/stories. But I HAAATE reviews like "I hate this story! It sucks!". Be smart, and don't push me. LUV U! :D

Sincerely, FuutaSohma135790

NOW ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY ALREADY! :D

**CHAPTER 1**

Hibiya sighed happily as he looked out the window of Momo's car. He was on his way to Hiro's house for a sleepover. Technically, it was a sleepover for Hiyori and Kisa, with Hibiya just tagging along to visit his friend. "Friend" was what he called Hiro out loud or in public. But what Hibiya would never admit to anyone was that he viewed Hiro as more than just a friend. He really loved Hiro; his beautiful eyes, his cheeky half smile, EVERYTHING. Even when he transformed into a sheep the first time Momo tried to hug him, he thought he made an adorable lamb. But of course, these were secret thoughts that he would never tell anyone. He wanted to tell Hiro, but was afraid of the obvious: Rejection. It was so OBVIOUS Hiro loved Kisa, and Hibiya was pretending to like Hiyori to make it look like he was strait. But he was losing that battle, too. He followed Hiro like a lost puppy everywhere he went, trying (and failing) to subtly drop hints about his feelings. He wished there was an easier way to let Hiro know how he felt. _"I could always ask Momo… She's been in relationships, and she's 16… Maybe she might know something that can help me…"_

"Hibiya, Hiyori, we're here! I'll get your stuff, so you two can go on inside."

Hiyori hopped out of the car and ran right up to the front door of Kisa's house to knock on the door, but Hibiya lingered near the car.

"M-Momo? Can I ask you a question?"

Momo looked up from the trunk of the car at Hibiya. She smiled and nodded. "Sure! What's on your mind?"

Hibiya gulped. "Well, let's say there's someone I like… How might I go about telling them?" Hibiya finished the question blushing heavily.

Momo grinned. "Is this about Hiyori? It's already pretty obvious. Just tell her strait-up! I think she really likes you, you know."

Hibiya burned with embarrassment. "N-no, it's not Hiyori. It's someone else."

Momo stopped smiling. This was a surprise. There were no other girls that Hibiya was particularly good friends with. "If it's not Hiyori, than who is it? Is it Kisa?"

"N-no, it's-"

"Oh! Wait! Is it Kido?"

"W-what? No! It's-"

"Oh no… Don't tell me it's me! Hibiya, 4 years is too much of a difference at this age. I know I'm hard to resist, but still-"

"Oba-san! Would you SHUT UP?! IT'S HIRO!"

Everyone went silent. Kisa and Hiyori, who were standing at the front door, came over to see what was going on. Momo stood there with a look of pure shock on her face. Hibiya blushed so heavily his face resembled an over-ripe pumpkin.

"Are you… Talking about Hiro?"

"Yo, Hibiya! What are you and Momo talking about? What about Hiro?"

"It-it's nothing!" Hibiya's heart was pounding in his chest and sweat was pouring from his face. _"I… I just told someone! And Momo of all people! Oh crap… N-now what?"_

Then they all heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. Then the sound of footsteps. And then, there was the boy in question: Hiro Sohma.

"Hey Hibiya! I heard you yell my name. Whad'ya want? Oh, hey other stupid woman."

Momo twitched. _"O-other stupid woman?! He really sees me as the Tohru Honda of Vocaloid?! Insolent little…!" _Momo smiled a bit too big. "Hello, Hiro. You'll never guess what Hibiya just told me about you! He said, and I quote-"

That's as far as she got before Hibiya tackled her to the ground. "No! Momo! Not funny!"

Hiro cocked his head to the side. "Riiight… Well I'm going back inside. It's too cold out here. You should come with me, Hibiya. Goodbye Stupid Woman II!"

Momo had pure rage written on her face. Hibiya glared at her, stuck his tongue out, got up, and bounded after his crush like a little schoolgirl. Hiyori and Kisa just stood there, not quite sure what to make of the whole scene.

"Umm… Hiyori? Can we go inside now?"

Hiyori smiled. "Sure! Bye Momo! See you tomorrow!" And with that, they left, leaving Momo to fume in silence as she got back in her car.

_"Damn little brat Hiro…" _ She thought as she drove away. _"But still… Hibiya likes Hiro? I defiantly wasn't expecting that…" _She let out a long sigh as she merged onto the freeway to head back into downtown. _"I hope it works out for him," _she thought as she prepared for Tokyo's commuter traffic. She then let her mind wander. _"With a train system like ours, you'd expect less fucking traffic!"_

**Author's note, Part II: **Gomen'nasai! Dakara, hijō ni zan'nen! (I'm sorry! So very sorry!) It's been forever since my last update! AHHH! I FEEL SO BAD! I NEED TO RIGHT MORE! Anyway, I hope you liked the story! :D

Songs listened to while I wrote this chapter:

【ｵﾘｼﾞﾅﾙPV】セツナトリップ 歌ってみた【伊東歌詞太郎×ゆう十】

【◇合唱◆】放課後ストライド【男女８人＋α】/ Houkago Stride - Nico Nico Chorus【合唱企画】オツキミリサイタル【２０人+Ⅰ】 / Moon-Viewing Recital - Nico Nico Chorus


	2. Chapter 2

**Pumpkin Sheep**

By FuutaSohma135790

**Description: **Ok, so maybe there is more plot than I originally thought… :D

**WARNING: **IT'S RATED FUCKING M!

Author's Note: It's 12:53a.m. and I'm hungry but I don't wanna get food 'cuz I might wake someone up… *Sigh!* I knew I was gonna stay up all night… I should've planned ahead…

**Chapter 2**

Hiro, Hibiya, Kisa, and Hiyori all walked in the front door of Hiro's house. Kisa and Hiyori were holding hands and whispering and giggling to themselves while Hiro walked ahead of them, hands in his pockets, while Hibiya trailed right behind him. Satsuki Sohma, Hiro's mother, smiled at them all. "Hey guys! Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes. So make yourselves comfortable until then!" The four of them then walked towards Hiro and Kisa's rooms, the boys in the former and the girls in the latter.

Once in Hiro's room, Hiro immediately started in about the scene outside. "What the hell was all that about, anyway?"

Hibiya blushed heavily. "U-umm… N-nothing. Me and Momo were just talking." _"At least that's not a complete lie..."_

"Oh? And exactly what were you and Momo talking about?"

"I-it's nothing!"

Hiro grinned. "I get it. You like Momo, don't you?"

Hibiya stared at Hiro in shock. "Of course not! She's 16! That's too weird!"

"Well, you obviously like someone. The blushing gave you away. So if it's not Momo, then is it Hiyori?"

Hibiya shook his head.

"Hibiya… Is it Kisa?"

Hibiya shook his head more violently. "Of course not!"

Hiro smirked. "What do you mean, of course not?"

_"Oh crap." _"Hiro, I don't want to do this again…"

Hiro sighed. Hibiya knew him just too well. "Well, who is it? There's no more girls that you're close 'like that' to…"

Hibiya burned with embarrassment. "Hiro, I don't like a girl. I like another boy."

Hiro stared at Hibiya in shock. "W-what? W-who?!"

"Look, I'll tell you later."

"No. You'll tell me now."

Hibiya sighed. "Hiro, I don't feel comfortable telling you right now."

"Why not?"

Hibiya's face began to resemble the color of a fire truck. He glared at Hiro. "Because, stupid, I like YOU!"

**Author's note II: **Shit got real… Agghh! I want fooood!

Oh well. See you in chapter 3!


End file.
